bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Comic-Con Conundrum
"The Comic-Con Conundrum" is the seventeenth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired February 23, 2017. Summary With Koothrappali cut off from his father's fortune, he appoints Sheldon to help him get out of debt, and even takes a part-time job working for Stuart. Also, Penny considers joining Leonard at Comic-Con. Bernadette finally gets Howard to do some work around the house. Extended Plot To be entered. Credits * Guest starring: **Kevin Sussman as Stuart **Pamela Aldon as Halley (Voice Only) * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Maria Ferrari * Story: Eric Kaplan, Saladin K. Patterson & Tara Hernandez Notes *'Title Reference:' Should Penny go with Leonard to Comic Con? *Taping date: February 7, 2017 *This episode was watched by 13.38 million people with a rating of 2.8 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 18.32 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on February 23, 2017. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card #553 Critics To be entered. Trivia * Following the previous episode, Raj cut himself off from his father's finances. Because of that, he can't afford go to Comic-Con anymore. Unless, he splits the Comic-Con money with the guys. * Amy is reluctant to go, because like the rest of the girls, they're not into superheroes and Sci-Fi stuff like the guys are into. * Penny is looking forward to go to Comic-Con this time, suggesting that she is once again learning to take interest in Leonard's interests. It's revealed that she's doing it to make him happy and to put some effort into their marriage like he does for her. * Raj wears his Aquaman costume. * Sheldon treats Leonard a lot more poorly than usual in this episode. * Howard is now doing work around the house, thanks to Bernadette. * Raj starts working for Stuart at the Comic Store. * Raj sponsors a penguin at an L.A. Zoo. * There are strong implications of Sheldon being a sociopath. * Sheldon states that he still has 4 months until Comic-Con, and since Comic-Con always takes place in July, that means this episode takes place sometime in March 2017. Quotes Amy (to Sheldon): I'm not going to Comic-Con with you! Sheldon: Well, maybe what's in my pants will change your mind. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. 10.17 CC-1.jpg 10.17 CC-2.jpg 10.17 CC-3.jpg 10.17 CC-4.jpg 10.17 CC-5.jpg 10.17 CC-6.jpg 10.17 CC-7.jpg 10.17 CC-8.jpg 10.17 CC-9.jpg 10.17 CC-10.jpg 10.17 CC-11.jpg 10.17 CC-12.jpg 10.17 CC-13.jpg 10.17 CC-14.jpg 10.17 CC-15.jpg 10.17 CC-16.jpg 10.17 CC-17.jpg 10.17 CC-18.jpg 10.17 CC-19.jpg 10.17 CC-20.jpg 10.17 CC-21.jpg 10.17 CC-22.jpg Category:Season 10 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Lenny Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2017 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:2017 Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:March episodes Category:Penny has long hair Category:Penny has a job Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:March 2017 Category:March Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Penny's Apartment Category:The Apartment Building Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:The Hofstadters Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:Winter Category:Winter Episodes Category:Winter episodes Category:Comic-Con Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Winter 2017 Category:Stuart Category:Stuart Bloom Category:Stuart appearance Category:February Episodes Category:February Category:February 2017 Category:Raj becomes Independent Category:Comic Book Store Category:Aquaman Category:Howard-Bernie Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Howard does housework Category:Aired Episodes Category:Raj episodes Category:Raj financially independent Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:February episodes Category:No Priya appearance Category:No Leslie appearance Category:No Emily appearance Category:No Emily appearance (Season 10) Category:Shamy Together Category:Sheldon-Amy living together Category:Shamy Living Together Category:Tickets